paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Army Fort
Background "Have you heard back from the Fort yet on those intelligence documents we sent over?" --- His Majesty's Infantry soldier asking a question from a Local Garrison. --- An Army Fort is a military base & fortification designed to look like a castle and utilized by the Jod Military Forces and, specifically, the King's Army; Army Forts were commanded by a Brigadier General of the Infantry Officer Corps. The forts were deployed to troublesome worlds or on worlds along important hyperspace routes; they were also common sights near important cities with critical political & economical ties to the Kingdom of Jod. Furthermore, Army Forts house a detachment of the Royal Diplomatic Corps to handle local governmental & trade concerns; forts were also regional command & logistical centers for Local Garrisons, who relied on the Fort's heavier manpower & larger computer databases of information. Generally speaking, forts are equipped to handle security & military concerns on its planet of residence and the local star system in which the planet is located. Situated with at least one such base on every Major World and roughly 1/4 of Minor Worlds, an Army Fort is designed to project military power & provide a defensive structure for security. Unlike a Local Garrison, a fort is designed for a wide range of military operations. However, a System Base is even larger and can field more units & manpower. Army Forts are also equipped with a powerful com-scan array, allowing it to scan an entire star system; the fort totals 9,956 personnel and is equipped with its own secure water well. An Army Fort comes equipped with a deflector shield generator & power core (housed under the fort itself in a large bunker). Physical Layout Aside from a typical castle design with a curtain wall made of steelstone reinforced with titanium cores surrounding it, the Army Fort features a motte that had been reinforced internally by steelstone reinforced by titanium cores. Deep under the motte (and castle) is a 4 level underground bunker, which houses barracks, several hangers & backshops, a motor pool, and mess hall, gym, & sickbay. These facilities house all of the "Base Assets" personnel, vehicles, and starfighters/shuttles/transports. Accessible only through the castle's inner bailey from within the castle itself, the various base assets had their own hidden entrance/exit gate leading out of the backside of the motte, covered by a double thick (and heavy) steelstone reinforced with a titanium core blast door. The blast door is usually camouflaged with the surrounding environment and heavily guarded with sensors, security cameras, and hidden sentries (Provost Guards). One side of the entrance/exit leading from the blast door is a covered runway tunnel for the starfighters & other craft, while the other side is a covered road tunnel for the ground forces to enter & exit. A moat featuring an array of razor sharp vardium steel Czech hedgehogs fill the 40 yards wide (and 10 yards deep) ditch that surrounds the entire castle, with a single veshok wood drawbridge reinforced with vardium steel extending across it for access. Physical Defenses The exterior & interior walls of the castle were made of steelstone reinforced with titanium cores, while exterior doors (sally ports) were made of 2 inch thickness greel wood reinforced on the inside of the door by 3 inch thickness durasteel (7 inches thick total) with a yett on the interior of the door. The double portcullis gates at the entrance of each Army Fort were similar greel wood, this time an impressive 3 inches thick on both sides, with a 10 inch thick titanium core on the inside of the door (16 inches thick) with a yett on the interior of both gates. Curtain walls, made of steelstone reinforced with titanium cores, enclose the castle proper with a shield generator providing further defense around the entire castle & walls. Each of the 9 fortified towers along the curtain wall contains 3 Heavy Duel Anti-Materiel/Anti-Personnel .50 Caliber Cannons and 2 searchlights (1 aimed at the sky atop the roof, 1 aimed at the ground from inside the tower). Additionally, each tower also has a single All Terrain Anti-Aircraft (AT-AA) atop the tower. Each army fort has 10 catapults (50 personnel) able to discharge boomas, as well as a single Heavy Battery (205 personnel) and one Modern Battery (154 personnel). In addition, the fort also employed a platoon's worth of Sharpshooters (44 personnel). Each fort also had its own secure water well. Base Personnel, Security, and Assets Base Personnel Each Army Fort has 3,000 personnel, ranging from Armory Personnel, Logistics Personnel, Non-Combat Personnel, and Support Personnel. Base Security Each fort has 1 battalion worth of Provost Guards for base security (539 guards) and 2 horse cavalry platoons of Horse Cavalry for reconnaissance (108 Cavalry Troopers). Base Assets Atmosphere Gunships & Starfighters * 1 Interceptor Squadron (12 craft, 37 personnel) * 1 Aerial Transport Squadron (4 craft, 13 personnel) * 3 Aerial Gunship Squadrons (12 craft, 51 personnel) * 6 BTL-S8 K-Wing Assault Starfighters (37 personnel) Shuttles & Transports * 1 Escort Shuttle Squadron (34 personnel) * 2 M-1FD Planetary Drop Ships (12 crew) * 2 M-2FD Interplanetary Military Transports (142 crew) Ground Forces * For patrolling, military strikes & engagements, and peacekeeping, the Army Fort relies upon their Mobile Combat Brigade (5,542 personnel).Category:Kingdom of Jod Emergency & Fire Services * 3 Multipurpose Trucks, Fire Model (15 personnel) * 3 Light Tactical Reconnaissance Vehicles, Ambulance Model (6 personnel) * 6 Light Tactical Reconnaissance Vehicles, Fire Model (18 personnel)